This invention relates to a method of locating in the atmosphere tracks of radiation in the visible, ultraviolet and infrared wavelength band forming unpredictable trajectories or the like, such as those produced by charged particle beams.
The concept of geometrically determining the location of a beam path in the atmosphere from data obtained by a detector on a monitoring platform is already known in the art, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,556 to Bjorkman. The prior art also embodies various electronic sensing arrangements and data processing techniques for geometrical determination of locations or positions in general. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,163 to Schmidt teaches use of triangulation to provide guidance through 3D image data obtained from a TV camera type of sensor for robotic guidance of a tool. The use of cameras to record image scenes of fiber targets, or for moving body guidance, or to detect certain image features are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 4.425.042 4,602,336 and 3,778,166 to Smith, Brown and Peare et al., respectively. The electronic determination of position relative to reference points spaced along a baseline for navigation of ships or aircraft is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,093 and 4,234,924 to La Vance et al.
However, the foregoing prior art sensor arrangements or data processing techniques are neither intended for nor capable of determining the geometrical location and direction of trajectories, produced by atmospheric phenomenon such as charged particle beams, from data collected on a moving platform such as a marine vessel.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to determine the location and direction of trajectories having unpredictable paths in the atmosphere, involving the processing of data recorded by video type electronic cameras or detector arrays undergoing the same computer controlling tracking operations.